


Put Your Hands All Over Me

by firetruckyeah



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fabio being his needy self, M/M, Mack is in love and horny, New Year's Eve, Phone Sex, Praise Kink, Sexting, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28465152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firetruckyeah/pseuds/firetruckyeah
Summary: He’s laughing at some joke his cousin said until his phone vibrates in his pocket, shaking him from his thoughts. Maverick almost chokes on his glass of wine once as he swipes to open the message, he checks around him quickly to make sure that no one is peering over his shoulder and he looks back at the photo on his screen.or NSFW Maverick is in the middle of a meeting and they read a text from Fabio stating that they're all alone and aroused,
Relationships: Fabio Quartararo/Maverick Viñales
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Put Your Hands All Over Me

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR GUYS, I HOPE 2021 WILL BE A BETTER AND HAPPIER TIME FOR Y'ALL! ❤️ The inspiration suddenly came to me yesterday's afternoon and i just had to write after a month of nothing, i'm sorry for any mistake that i may have made while writing 2k in a few hours. Leave kudos or comments if you feel like it, they make me so happy. 😊  
> Oh and in the meantime i changed my [tumblr url](https://finoallafabio.tumblr.com/) 😉

Maverick is having dinner with his dad, Isaac and Dean in Figueres when he receives the first text from Fabio, he misses the younger and can’t wait to see him in the next days but for the time being he’s content to spend some time with his family.

He’s laughing at some joke his cousin said until his phone vibrates in his pocket, shaking him from his thoughts. Maverick almost chokes on his glass of wine once as he swipes to open the message, he checks around him quickly to make sure that no one is peering over his shoulder and he looks back at the photo on his screen.

****

**_Sol_ ** **_❤️_ ** **_: we miss u :( please come home Mack_ **

****

Maverick ignores the impulse to ask Fabio who else misses him when he makes out the faint outline of Fabio's very prominent erection through the dim light of the phone's screen and his underwear. The rest of the picture makes Maverick go back to longing for his boyfriend, his toned stomach, his elegant hand from where it was laid close to the underwear and the start of their shared lion tattoo on his forearm that felt like his claim on the boy and always makes his own hands tremble, the blood in his body settles in his dick.

**_Mvk12: That’s so unfair, is that my bed you’re laying on?_ **

****

He looks up and with a small smile hoping that no one understood what’s happening. He sighs as another photo flicks on his screen. This time it shows Fabio fully, his free hand curls into a fist, his stomach knots and his dick twitches. The way Fabio was lightly biting his lips…he really hates the power the other has on him sometimes.

**_Sol_** ** _❤️_** ** _: of course it’s your bed! And I’m wearing the briefs I stole from you that time_** **_Montmeló_** ** _too_**

****

Maverick grips his phone tighter. He knows very well what happened in Montmeló, he succumbed to his desire and Fabio’s flirting and they had sex for the first time.

He is quite sure that if the younger keeps on sending him that kind of texts he’s going to have to run and lock himself in the bathroom for a while.

**_Mvk12: you’re such a fucking tease, you know what you’re doing don’t you?_ **

****

His dick begins to ache in his sweatpants, and he knows he's fully hard just at the thought of Fabio.

The younger’s long legs, the strong thighs that squeeze him just right when he’s between them, the perfect abs and ass that he loves so much and the arms that wrap themselves perfectly around his neck as if they were made to be there. Maverick is trying to remember how to breath when he receives another text followed by a video.

**_Sol_ ** **_❤️_ ** **_: Maverick, honey they don’t call me devil for nothing. All you have to do is get here and fuck me. Hard and fast. Make me scream, make me beg for it, for you. Fuck me however you want, any position. I'm yours._ **

****

He takes the phone’s volume down to make it silent, he knows what Fabio could’ve sent him. The video is indeed the hottest thing he’s ever seen. Fabio is still on his bed, his underwear pushed down a little bit to show the beginning of his hip, legs spread and a hand disappearing between them. Fabio obviously used the mirror near the bed to record it, Maverick bites his lip as hard as possible as it plays on further. Fabio’s hand buried between his legs, fingers clearly slipping inside himself and he knows that Fabio is moaning, he sees the line of his lips in the mirror. He knows when Fabio has found that spot inside of himself, from the arch of his back.

Maverick manages to mumble something to excuse himself before he shoves his phone in his pocket and sprint to the bathroom locking the door behind him.

“Fuck Fabio,” he hisses as the other picks up, “I'm with my family and you send me that video. _Fuck._ ”

“W-where are you now?” the smirk evident in Fabio’s voice as evident as the fact that he is still busy fingering himself.

“Bathroom.” Maverick manages trying to shove his pants down as fast as possible with one hand.

“Mmmhhh, are you touching yourself Mack?” Fabio asks breathlessly.

“You know I am. Now talk to me because I can't go sit back next to my dad with a fucking hard-on.” He commands.

“I wish these were your fingers. Opening me, making me feel s-so good. Mack I need you inside me.”

Maverick listens as he strokes himself slowly at first, using the pre-come as lube. Fabio's voice is dripping with pure sex, and he just wants to hear and feel. Hear Fabio’s voice as he fucks himself and feel the friction around his cock; he just wants to come and then go home to his boy and fuck him senseless. “Your fingers are so good baby, so thick, so perfect, and they feel so fucking amazing inside me. But I need your cock, I need you so bad, so hard.” The crack in his voice tells Maverick that Fabio is close and he quickens his pace around himself, wanting to come with him, wanting to come to the sound of that voice.

“More, Fabio, more. Tell me what you want me to do when I come home.” Fabio’s breath hitches and Maverick bites his lip to stop himself from moaning too loudly, he’s aware that his family is just a few metres away and could hear anything louder than a normal voice.

“I want you to press me against the wall and fuck me from behind, I want you to take me, mark me, anything you want. As hard as you can. And then, ah, I want you to fuck me on the bed, I need you to cover me, take me as hard as you can, just, ah, anything. Fuck. Fuck Maverick. Oh.”

Maverick muffles his own cry with his hand as he comes with Fabio, his own orgasm so hard that his dick throbs and his ears pound. He listens to the stuttered breathing of Fabio over the line as he cleans himself. “I’m leaving now, I'll be back to you soon. You better be ready to go again because I'll be damned if we’re not fucking tonight after that.”

“I'll be ready, I already told you that. My fingers are no substitute for your cock amor.” Fabio laughs.

“Good. See you in a few hours. Oh and sol? I love you.” He whispers.

“I love you too.” Fabio replies immediately.

______________________________

Fabio doesn’t even bother putting anything on, he just takes a quick shower to clean himself up and then he just grabs the tight black briefs from Calvin Klein that his boyfriend adores.

He wants Maverick to stop dead in his tracks when he sees him, he wants the older to moan and bite his lip in _th_ at way. He wants Maverick to be aching with need when he’s finally closing that distance between them after days of desire. He laughs as he thinks about how Maverick probably had to find some kind of excuse to justify him suddenly leaving his family on new year’s eve. He knows that Maverick will be frustrated when he gets in, a hurried handjob will only go so far to soothe the need for release. Especially when he still has hours before he gets home.

Fabio waits patiently, checking his Instagram feed from time to time, when he finally hears the door unlock. He’s not disappointed, the Spaniard looks ready to eat him alive, he looks perfect.

Even more so when Maverick leans against the doorframe and bites his lip in the way that sends sparks flying straight to his dick. His sweatpants are sitting low on his hips and Fabio can see a tiny bit of skin and the muscle that he loves to trace. He grins at Maverick and beckons him over slowly.

“They asked me who it was.” Maverick says quietly as he drops his sweatshirt to the floor and kneels on the bed. “Dad wanted to know if there was something he could do for me. Isaac, the fucking idiot, asked me who was the girl was that had me rushing to the bathroom to jerk one off.”

He smiles and reaches out for him but Maverick scoots backwards away from him and peels his shirt over his head. “And what did you say?” He asks once Maverick has thrown it away and is looking back at him.

“I told him that it was none of his business but that she’s beautiful. A tease but incredible.” Maverick’s hands are pressed into his thighs as he answers. “I told him she’s the most gorgeous thing I’ve ever seen. I told him that she has these incredible legs that squeeze just right during sex.” Fabio’s breath hitches as the older touches him, fingers brushing the insides of his thighs softly, and he shudders. Maverick’s fingers are magic on him, burning and searing as they move, dancing across his skin and drawing goose bumps wherever they are, he whines as they move higher on him.

He's hot, so hot and he feels more heat rising with the pure fire in Maverick’s gaze, so hungry he feels as if he’ll burn out. But he holds the gaze and sucks in a sharp breath when Maverick's fingers brush over his hips, dipping along muscle. “Mack, please.” He mewls. “And then there's this belly and perfect skin that’s just so soft and smooth. Tanned just right and with a taste that I can't get enough of.” Fabio moans loudly as Maverick ducks his head and licks a line up his stomach slowly, dragging his tongue over every ridge and dip. It was payback for teasing him, for the photos and the video and he was loving every second of it.

“I told Isaac that she has these lips that feel amazing when we kiss, but that feel every better wrapped around my dick. She gives the most mind blowing head and has perfectly soft hair that feels so good threaded around my fingers as I fuck her mouth.”

Fabio finally touches Maverick, dragging his hands up his sides and raking his fingers along the perfect skin. Maverick arches into him and his lips are on his at last, Fabio feels himself falling through the simple touch, the slow yet desperate kiss and he pulls Maverick over him connecting them from head to toe.

The material between them is too much and Fabio scrabbles to push his his hands down Maverick's back and into his sweatpants, pushing them down over his ass. Maverick shuffles against him and breaks the kiss, his lips red and swollen and his eyes glassy. He's perfect like this and Fabio bites his lip as he looks up at him, chest heaving and dick throbbing heavily between them. He reaches up to pull Maverick back down to him but the older resists, smiling widely. “I also told him how vocal she is, how she begs and moans during sex, how she whines for more.” Maverick says, his voice heavy with lust.

“Fuck. Please, Maverick, please.” Fabio squeezes at Maverick’s hand hard, begging him with his eyes and his words. Maverick wriggles out of his sweatpants and boxers quickly, dropping back down to cover him. The friction of the older’s skin against his as he kisses him once more was heavenly and Fabio could feel the want low in his stomach. He reaches over to the nightstand and fumbles for the lube, pushing it into Maverick’s chest when. “Please.” He mumbles against his lips. “God, I need you now, please.”

Fabio grins as Maverick slips from over him, he hears Maverick groan from behind him as he pushes his hips back slightly and trapping him between the older’s body and the wall. He bites his lip hard as he watches Maverick slicking himself slowly, needing to taken and filled as hard as possible. Maverick soothes his hands down his back letting them rest on his ass carefully before he pushes in, nudging inside him slowly. “I told him she also this flawless ass. Two soft cheeks that bounce perfectly as I fuck her from behind and a back that arches so prettily as she tries to reach for more, taking me deeper.”

The words drive Fabio crazy as Maverick begins to move, sliding in slowly before pulling out just as slow. He arches like the older said and pushes his hips further back, willing for Maverick to fill him deeper, to press into him as far he could. Maverick groans as the heat envelopes him and Fabio feels him grip his hips tightly as he builds a punishing pace, pinning Fabio's body into the wall.

“Harder, please Mack, harder.” Fabio whines, the feeling of Maverick’s body being too much but not enough at the same time. He reaches back for his boyfriend and wraps an arm around his neck, bowing his back as far as he can to connect to Maverick. The kiss is messy and all over his jaw as Maverick fucks him deeply, body crashing into Fabio's sharply.

Fabio loves it, he wants more, he needs more. As he's thinking about the same thing, Maverick pulls out and drags him to the bed, lips working over his neck and jaw as his hands slide across his hips and stomach. “You're so fucking hot.” Maverick whispers in his ear as they tumble to the bed. “God, you're so gorgeous.” Fabio rolls over and pins him to the bed, grinding down into him slowly. The friction is heaven to him, the skin contact on his aching dick getting him nearer to the edge. “Fuck me, Mack.” He manages to say out as Maverick grabs his hips, moving him and rolling them in just the right way.

It’s heaven as Maverick moves them, turning them to face the mirror and pushes back into him again. It's heaven as he moves slowly as first, kissing the back of his neck and sucking at the skin carefully. And it's heaven as he starts to thrust faster, deeper and harder, pressing him into the bed. He feels amazing and he groans as he watches Maverick's hips work in the mirror.

The flex of his muscles is captivating and he can't take his eyes off Maverick, even as he feels his orgasm building through him without even a touch. It's powerful and his whole body shakes as he tightens, Maverick continuing to fuck into him, hands bruising his skin as he holds him down.

He hears fireworks and cheers outside in the distance, signalling that they officially entered 2021, but he's riding the edge of pleasure and it's overwhelming, his body shaking and clenching as finally his orgasm arrives. Maverick meanwhile is moving faster and moans, biting out Fabio’s names as he comes too, flooding into him hotly. They lie for a while, Maverick still above him as they pant, the older is still pressed deep inside him until he rolls off him to the side, locking eyes with him. Fabio reaches out a hand to knot their fingers together. “Please tell me you didn't describe me as a girl to Isaac.” He says quietly, resting his chin non Maverick’s shoulder.

“Of course not. I just wanted to tease you sol.” Maverick laughs and tightens his grip, bringing Fabio's hand to his lips, kissing his palm. “Well, I'm not complaining, you fucked me good amour.” He answers leaving a kiss to Maverick’s chin. Maverick grins lazily and pulls Fabio to him, kissing him softly before wrapping his arms around him. “Anything for you sol. I love you so much.”

Maverick kisses him again. “Oh and happy new year mi sol, we are officially teammates now.”

Fabio feels himself so deeply overwhelmed with the love he sees on Maverick’s face, and in his own heart. “Happy new year Mack, love you forever.”


End file.
